fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KingBarragan
Welcome! Hi KingBarragan -- we are excited to have Full Metal Alchemist Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Full Metal Alchemist Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Echo....echo...........echo this wiki is boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooring--Watchamacalit 03:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo!--Watchamacalit=D 04:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) FMA Fanon You'll have to give me a while to make a character, maybe a few days. And why'd you delete the Journey to Hearch? I thought that was good! --Watchamacalit =D 02:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Meh, I'm in a sucky mood. I've diagnosed myself with Melancholia. --Watchamacalit =D 02:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Utter depression. But it's started happening more frequently. It's weird. And you should look up Melancholia, if you don't know what it is. Oh, and by the way, Light Yagami and Ryuk are considered "protoganists" becasue a protoganist is the main character of the story. An antogonist is anything the main character struggles with. I'm getting irritated easier too... --Watchamacalit =D 02:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I've been getting insomnia too. Stayed up till 4 in the morning last night staring at the ceiling. --Watchamacalit =D 02:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I've tried that. Doesn't work. Oh, and I got my report card. Highest average I've ever gotten. 85. Hooray. And did you tell me Light was a protoganist? I must have forgotten.... I have a riddle for you, Barragan. "Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?". On a related note, have you ever read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland? I bought the book. It's keeping me occupied. --Watchamacalit =D 02:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Character I've got the picture, personality, nickname, and abilities all figured out, but I'm still trying to think of a name. So calm down, I am making a character. --Watchamacalit =D 02:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm done. --Watchamacalit =D 06:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Well? Any critisizm on the character? --Watchamacalit =D 17:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I like him. I've always liked golems and mechanical creatures (My favorite one is the Colossus of Rhodes) so the guy really appealed to me. By the way, if you really want a specific picture for an fanon character on Deviant art, just type in OC after the name (Bleach OC, Naruto OC, FMA OC, etc etc) OC means Original Character, and it's what most people use for their characters. --Watchamacalit =D 17:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You-Gotta-Go Cards Hey Chris, I found my deck, you wanna duel? I wanna start playing Yu-Gi-Oh again.... --Watchamacalit =D 19:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Chris. Poor deluted Chris. There is no way in hell you will be able to beat my D.D. Deck. And no, it isn't entirely made of cards from the structure deck. There are only about 15 cards from it in there. Anyway, like I said, no way in HELL. Lust Do you think it would be in bad taste for me to base Lust off of Medusa from Soul Eater? --Watchamacalit =D 02:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) "Wall of seperation"? By the way, at my school, we actually don't get made fun of for playing Yu-Gi-Oh at lunch. --Watchamacalit =D 02:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. And there are more than 200 hundred students Chris. So shut up. Anyway, I've got to go. Goodnight. --Watchamacalit =D 02:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I changed my mind. I'm making Gluttony instead. --Watchamacalit =D 03:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool site! Would it be of bad taste to make a different country? Also, I want to make an InuYasha fanon Wiki, but some a-hole was rude and yelled at me when I asked him/her, you know anyone who is a fan of InuYasha? PsykoReaper 20:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) MorningStar is his own, possibly has other Homunculi in his services... Maybe if we team up, we can creat it, and become the MOST POWERFUL FORCE IN THE WORLD, AND WE CAN TAKE DOWN THE FIRST MOST EVIL THING IN THE WORLD...WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE!! I just don't get it, my little cousins love it, I don't understand! PsykoReaper 00:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Look at my talk page, I accidentally wrote on my place... PsykoReaper 00:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The only good shows in my opinion from Disney is AM:JL and Jimmy Two-Shoes...I don't like MBC, but for some reason, I CAN'T STOP WATCHING IT AND I AM GONNA MAKE A FANFIC OF IT! Dark Angel writes the Bleach, Ben 10, and WarCraft fanfic with me, and Dark Angel says that I want to write the fanfic cuz I want to make it better, he's possibly write... PsykoReaper 01:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Gluttony Opinion Please! --Watchamacalit =D 00:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And I know that you can fix the picture that way, I just hate it when the picture gets smaller. Gluttony's looks better now though... So thanks again! Btw, are you gonna delete Pride or not? You shouldn't cantradict your own rules, Barragan. --Watchamacalit =D 01:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Demon? =( --Watchamacalit =D 02:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Homunculi live beyond the gate. We know that cuz in the anime, Wrath took Eddy's arm. --Watchamacalit =D 02:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I understand what ur trying to say but... a demon? cmon man. this isnt bleach. --Watchamacalit =D 03:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well... The skill of controlling shadows is called umbrakinesis, and you wouldn't really be able to transmutate that anyway, since shadow isn't a substance. A shadow is the outline of something blocking light, so it's really the same thing as cold. There is no such thing as cold, there is only a lack of heat, so there is no thing as shadow, only a lack of light. The picture of the character doesn't really fit with full metal alchemist (in my humble opinion anyway), and while the idea of a third eye is alright, it doesn't really fit in wiith full metal alchemist which is more centered on science rather than magic. So... I'm sorry but no, I don't think he's a good character. On a seperate note, do you have aim? Mines BooHawHaw. --Watchamacalit =D 03:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I made one out of necessity. Hey, what deck do you use in Yu-Gi-Oh? By that, I mean what type of deck? --Watchamacalit =D 03:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay, Night! --Watchamacalit =D 03:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) FMA Homunculi Are you going to be creating your own Homunculi for your fanfic, or are you going to be using the official ones? And yes, now I like Bree lot's better. --Watchamacalit =D 22:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) You seem to have misinterpreted my question. I was saying that Yes, I like the changes you made to Bree. That has nothing to do with my other question where I was aking if you were going to make your own 7 deadly sins for your fanfic, or if you were going to use the onse currently up on the wiki. --Watchamacalit =D 22:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) So.... You will be using the official ones? --Watchamacalit =D 22:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Caramba, gracias por estar ... absolutamente claro no.. --Watchamacalit =D 00:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Barragan, there are about 15million spics in my school, so I can assure you, it won't... --Watchamacalit =D 00:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Chickening out? Sure Chris, I'd love to have an RP with you. --Watchamacalit =D 22:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Decided to do it at a later time because you're chickening out. Sorry, I'm joking. When your ready. --Watchamacalit =D 23:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Uhh.. Got a girlfriend, so I'm too good fo you now. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) New User Aloha Baraggan! I was wondering if I could because an editor her on FMAF. If you have any objections, please tell me! (: "The Signer with a Burning Soul" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me | ) 00:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC)